


Autumn Leaves

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Autumn means a search for potion ingredients in wild places for Snape and his apprentice, Miss Granger.  Short story. AU





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Autumn means a search for potion ingredients in wild places for Snape and his apprentice, Miss Granger.

It’s getting difficult for him not to call her by her first name. Or to say sweeter, forbidden things.

Hermione enjoys autumn and today loves seeing the piles of leaves; brown, copper and bronze. She wants to share this with Snape but the words freeze in her throat yet again. She can just imagine his blank stare, then an irritated look towards her.

She remembers his sudden, darting glances when he thought she wouldn’t notice. Longing, wariness and hope combined… but perhaps that is true imagination.

The wind has been chill and a sudden gust stirs up and scatters the fallen leaves around and above them both.

She becomes aware of leaves sticking in her hair, and suddenly Snape is there before her, his dark eyes tentative.

“Allow me, Miss Granger,” he says in a low voice before his warm hands deftly remove the leaves.

“Thank you, sir,” she says softly. “You’ve, um, got leaves too.”

She reaches up and removes them from his black hair. Is there a quiver at her touch? She’s too bold… but she’s rewarded with a passionate kiss.

FINIS


End file.
